There is a global trend towards eliminating hydrocarbon solvents in various high volume coating applications of polymeric systems. Alternative systems that are free of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) have utilized, for example, fluorinated solvents, which address some of issues associated with hydrocarbon solvents, such as flammability and volatility. However, fluorinated solvents (e.g., containing fluorinated ethers, fluorinated olefins, etc.) give rise to their own set of concerns, such as ozone depletion potential and high global warming potential (GWP). Moreover, fluorinated solvents tend to be significantly more expensive than hydrocarbon solvents.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for coating systems that are safer for use, more environmentally-friendly, less expensive, and are capable of meeting end-use performance requirements.